A Convenient Inconvenience
by marauderluverz
Summary: This started as a one-shot but turned into a short story. It's focused on a series of incidents that cause Ren and Kyoko to accidentally reveal their secrets to each other. KyokoXRen fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kyoko finds herself in a bad area of town at night. She calls Ren to help her.

A Convenient Inconvenience

It was late and Ren had just returned home from a long day of work. To make matters worse he had not been able to see Kyoko this week. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping the hot water would relax him enough to be able to sleep.

Just as he had climbed inside the shower, his phone began to ring. He let out an annoyed sigh. _It's probably nothing important, right?_

He listened as the phone went silent and he was allowing his mind to refocus on his shower when the ringing began again. He climbed out of the shower and dried off his hands before grabbing the phone.

He answered quickly, without checking who was calling. "This is Ren." He muttered, but he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

There was nothing but silence. He glanced at the phone and saw that the call was still connected. Then he saw the caller ID.

 _Mogami Kyoko_

He put the phone back to his ear. "Mogami-san?" he asked, this time his voice showed no annoyance, only concern.

A small voice came through the speaker. "Tsuruga-san?" he could hear her voice shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he began getting dressed back into his clothes.

"N-no. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Kyoko, where are you? What's wrong?" he had inadvertently used her first name due to his worry.

"I need a ride. I'm stuck downtown and I don't have money for a taxi."

Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was she out by herself at this time of night?

"Find a convenience store nearby and wait in there. Then send me the address." He spoke sternly. He didn't want her to wander off and get lost or have someone hurt her.

"Okay, and thank you, Tsuruga-san."

They hung up and Ren quickly finished re-dressing. He grabbed his car keys and bolted out the door and to his car.

By the time he reached his car, Kyoko had texted him the address and he input it into his GPS.

As he drove he found himself worrying more and more. _Why are you in such a bad area of town? Why would you be out so late by yourself?_ When he was forced to stop at a red light he slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. He needed to see her, to make sure she was okay.

Finally several minutes later, he pulled up in front of a convenience store and jumped out of his car. He spotted her immediately when he walked inside.

She was shivering, and her clothes were wet. He approached her. "Mogami-san?"

She looked up at him and the fear vanished from her face. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Tsuruga-san, thank you so much for coming."

"It wasn't any problem." He led her back to his car and they began to drive home. "What were you doing out here by yourself at this time of night?" Ren asked seriously.

Kyoko felt her cheeks warm at his question. "It was just all because of my own stupidity. I was supposed to go out with the cast from my drama to eat dinner after work. They told me the name of the restaurant, because I had to stay behind to talk to someone. But when I went to go, the taxi took me to a different one. So I wound up out there, and then it turned out I didn't have my wallet and when I told the taxi driver that he threw his drink at me."

Ren could feel anger burning inside of him at the thought of someone assaulting the girl he loved. "Aside from that, did anything else happen?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

Kyoko shook her head. "I just didn't know any other way to get home, and you were the only person I could think of who had a car and might be awake." She sighed. "Although I guess I could've called the president. I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san. I'm sure you've had a busy day and were probably tired."

Ren slowed to a stop as a light turned to red. "I'm glad you called me. I was happy to help. Don't ever worry about bothering me."

Kyoko felt warm inside at his words. He truly was such a caring person. It was then that she noticed that his hair was wet. "I-is your hair wet?" she asked.

Ren looked confused, then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I was taking a shower when you called." He continued driving when the light turned green so he didn't see Kyoko's reaction to his words.

" _I was taking a shower when you called." Does that mean he was naked when I talked to him?_ She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, but she could still fill the heat in her face. _It's not like you've never seen him naked before._ She told herself, before realizing that was just making her blush more.

Ren glanced at her but couldn't see the blush in the darkness. But he noticed she had grown quiet again. He decided to take a chance with something.

"Did you want a coffee?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself wondering why he thought she would want coffee this late at night.

"That would be nice." She admitted.

Ren did a double take, then nodded. He pulled off the road and into a nearby shopping center. He pulled into the drive thru of an all night cafe. "What did you want to drink?" he asked as he paused next to the menu.

"A regular coffee is fine. With cream and sugar."

Ren nodded and ordered both of their drinks. When they left the drive thru, Kyoko sipped her coffee. It immediately brought some relief to the chill she felt.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She said softly. "For the coffee and for coming to my rescue."

Ren smiled to himself. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Shortly thereafter, they pulled up in front of Darumaya. Kyoko took off her seatbelt. "Thank you again." she found herself saying.

Ren smiled, "You're very welcome."

Kyoko stared at his smile for a moment. A small voice inside her head whispered to her. _Just do it._ She turned to climb out of the car. Then before either of them knew what was happening, she turned back and gave Ren a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, her face very red, and jumped out of the car. She ran inside before he could even understand what had just happened.

All Ren knew was that her phone call to him had been, yes an inconvenience. But a very convenient inconvenience. And one he welcomed any time if it was accompanied by a kiss.

 **A/N: So this was just a little idea I had in my head that I didn't know what to do with so I made it into a oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it! :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of this little story! I hope you enjoy it! I also have a third chapter planned. :) This takes place within a couple of days of the first chapter.**

 **Summary:** Kyoko is on set to film Kimagure Rock, but what happens when there's an unexpected guest?

Chapter 2: A(n) (Un)Lucky Encounter

Kyoko Mogami was sitting on the floor of her dressing room at TBM. She was waiting to begin filming the latest episode of Kimagure Rock, but as she stared at the head of her costume she was thinking about only one thing and it had nothing to do with work.

 _I can't believe I kissed him! I mean, it was just on the cheek. And if he asks about it I can just claim it was a thank you kiss. Like the one he gave me at valentine's day._

The memory of that kiss flashed into her mind's eye and she nearly fell over as her whole body got warm.

"Keep it together, Kyoko!" she scolded herself.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened to reveal one of the crew members for the show.

"It's time for you to get ready to bring out our guest." He told her.

Kyoko nodded. "All right, I'll be right there."

He closed the door and Kyoko took a deep breath. "Focus on Bo…" she told herself. She picked up her costume head and once it was secure, began her journey down the hall to the guest waiting room.

 _Who was the guest today? Ugh, I can't remember because I was zoning out thinking about my own problems._

She stepped up to the door and knocked. _Oh, of course. The name should be on the plaque._

She turned to look at it.

 _Tsuruga Ren?!_

She wanted to run. Maybe if she left now she could tell Hikaru that she didn't feel well and could leave. But before she could make a decision the door opened.

Yashiro stood in the doorway looking surprised.

 _Go to Bo mode. Do your job._ She repeated in her head to get herself to move. She held up the sign she had that said that she was there as an escort to take Ren to the stage.

Yashiro smiled. "Oh, great!" he turned around. "Ren, you have a visitor."

Kyoko struggled to maintain composure as Ren came to the door.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're the chicken." He said.

Kyoko nodded her chicken head.

Ren had an amused look in his eye. "So this is the show you work on."

She gestured again to her sign, and Ren smiled as he began to follow her.

"Are you not supposed to talk when you're working?" he asked.

Kyoko adjusted her voice so it would sound lower. "Bo isn't supposed to talk. You're the only person I've talked to."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "Well then I shouldn't get you in trouble."

They made it to the stage and waited to the side until Yuusei announced Ren.

"Well that's my cue. Wish me luck." He said before stepping out on stage to the sound of his screaming fans.

 _All right! Now I can leave._ She told herself. Then she froze in place. _But what if I leave and he asks about me? Then somebody might tell him who I am._ She collapsed to the ground as gloom circled her. _If he finds out I'm Bo then I'll really be dead. I'm sure I'd lose all of his trust and respect._

She closed her eyes as she lay dying on the ground.

"Hey, Bo! We need you to take out the topic eggs." One of the crew members told her.

She got to her feet and took the basket. As she walked out on stage she tried to focus on work. Surely he'd only be more angry if she messed up at work because of something like this.

She handed the basket to Hikaru, and stepped towards the back of the stage.

"Okay now, Ren." Shinichi began, "We're gonna open some of these up and ask you some questions from our audience."

Ren nodded, smiling his perfect smile. "That sounds fun."

Shinichi read the first one. "It says, 'This is one that always gets asked but, what do you look for in a woman?'"

Ren looked thoughtful. "I suppose, someone who puts their inner beauty before their outward appearance. Someone who's kind and caring towards others. But who still has an inner fire to fight for what she wants."

Kyoko could feel herself sighing inwardly. She knew who Ren was thinking of. _That high school girl he likes._

The rest of the show continued smoothly. And at last Kyoko's nightmare was over. She was relieved when she could leave the set, grateful that Ren had immediately returned to his dressing room. In fact, she was sure that he must've left by now. But she kept her full costume on just in case.

Hikaru waved to her for her to wait. "Kyoko-chan!" he called out. She stiffened before turning back around.

She bowed. "Yes?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I just wanted to say great work today. And I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat after you change?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm feeling really tired so I'd best be heading home."

She turned and walked back to her dressing room, feeling relieved that such a stressful day was over with.

Ren stood frozen just around the corner from where Hikaru and Kyoko had been moments before.

 _Kyoko-chan? Did he really just call the chicken Kyoko?_ His mind was reeling. He stepped out from hiding and searched for Hikaru.

He spotted him a few feet away and approached him.

"Hikaru, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, trying to keep the nerves from affecting his voice.

Hikaru nodded and stepped to the side with Ren. "That was a really great show tonight, Ren. Feel free to come back any time."

Ren smiled, accepting the praise silently. "I just had a question about the chicken from the show."

Hikaru looked concerned. "Yeah?"

"Did you call her Kyoko-chan?"

Hikaru was now even more confused. Why was Ren Tsuruga so concerned with Kyoko? _It must be because they're from the same agency. Maybe he needs to give her a message._

"Yes, I did. Did you need to talk to her?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, if you could please point me in the direction of her dressing room."

Moments later, Ren had positioned himself waiting in the hallway outside of Kyoko's dressing room. He could hear movement inside and knew she hadn't left yet, so he sent a quick text to Yashiro stating that he'd be with him in a little bit.

Just as he sent the text he heard the door click as it opened slowly.

After Kyoko finished changing out of her costume, she opened her door slightly. She peaked out through the tiny gap in between the door and the doorframe. She slammed it shut immediately. _Why is he standing outside my door?!_ She screamed to herself. But before she could answer her own question, there was a knock on the door.

"Mogami-san, You don't have to hide. I know already."

Kyoko said a silent prayer to the heavens, _Please let my death be swift and painless._

She opened the door slowly, to reveal Ren. He didn't look particularly angry but she also couldn't tell what he felt.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and took a step back. After he entered she closed the door and they both stood in silence.

Ren spoke, "Mogami-san, have, have you always been the chicken?" he gestured to the costume that was laying in one corner of the room.

Kyoko stared at his feet. She didn't feel like she could even handle looking at his face. She wanted to deny it so badly, but she couldn't.

"Yes," she answered.

Ren was at a loss for words. How many secret conversations had he had with this chicken. He'd told her his secrets. _But then why doesn't she know about my feelings for her? Surely she would've pushed me away by now if she knew._

"Mogami-san, the conversations we had-" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"-Will remain secret. I promise, Tsuruga-san, I will never tell anybody anything we talked about. I hadn't meant to trick you or anything. It just started out with me wanting to help you, but then after you'd told me private things I didn't want you to think I deceived you purposely so I kept it a secret."

Kyoko took a breath. She had given her speech quickly to prevent him from stopping her. She threw herself to the ground in a dogeza. "Feel free to give me my punishment. You can sever my head from me! Or cut my tongue out."

Ren could no longer hold back his laughter. He couldn't have hated her if he tried, he loved her too much. She stared up at him when she heard his laughter and he crouched down beside her.

"Mogami-san, I'm not angry. A little confused, but I'm not angry." He told her. He reached out a hand and helped pull her up to a sitting position next to him. "And I don't think I'll need to cut out your tongue."

Kyoko felt the relief wash over her. Then she looked at him seriously. "And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about the girl… the girl you love." She felt a blush on her face and looked down. "I don't know who she is anyway, so you don't have to worry."

Ren nearly fell over from surprise. _She really has no idea I was talking about her…_

Kyoko returned her gaze to her Senpai to see his reaction to her words. He was smiling his heavenly smile. "Thank you, Mogami-san. I hope I can come to you with any future problems I have then. Will you remain my confidant?"

Kyoko blushed again. "You- you still want to tell me things? Even knowing that I am just your lowly Kohai?"

Ren chuckled to himself and reach out to touch her head the way Cain so often did. "Yes, Mogami-san. I do."

After they finished their conversation, they returned to the set to meet Yashiro. He was surprised to find out that Kyoko was Bo, but was happy that the fates had managed to bring the two together yet again.

Ren offered to drive Kyoko home but she declined saying she was fine to ride her bike home.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Kyoko nodded, climbing onto her bicycle. "I enjoy the exercise."

"Have a good night, Mogami-san." He said, waving as she began to ride away.

Kyoko waved back. She turned down the next street and was soon well on her way home.

 _Well, that was certainly interesting,_ she thought as she rode. _At first I thought that I must be terribly unlucky to have that kind of encounter with him. But perhaps,_ she smiled, _I really am pretty lucky._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Ren invites Kyoko over, but when she arrives it turns out she has a fever. He does his best to take care of her, but what happens when she starts calling him Corn? Takes place the day after chapter 2.

Chapter 3: The One Who is Cursed

When Ren woke up the next day he was surprised to see how happy he felt. Even after finding out that Kyoko was Bo.

He got out of bed and went to look out his window. When he saw the wet streets below he remembered the night before.

 _He watched Kyoko climb onto her bicycle and ride away, before turning to see Yashiro smirking at him._

" _Shut up." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car._

 _Yashiro climbed into the passenger seat. "I didn't say anything!" he answered, defending himself._

 _Ren dropped Yashiro off first before heading towards his apartment. As he drove he allowed his thoughts to wander to the night's events._

 _He couldn't believe this whole time he had been confiding in the girl he loved about being in love with her._

" _And she still couldn't figure it out. Then again maybe she's purposely ignoring the hints I've given her." He mused._

 _He noticed drops of rain beginning to splatter across his windshield. It started slow but quickly the drizzle turned into a downpour._

" _I hope you managed to get home in time to avoid this, Kyoko," he said as he pulled into the parking garage for his apartment building._

He pulled out his phone to check the time. 6:48AM. He sighed, it was still too early to call her. Today was one of his rare days off and he had hoped to spend at least part of the day with the number one LoveMe member.

He wandered around his apartment until the time read 8:00AM. _That'll_ _have to be good enough._ He clicked the button to dial her number and waited impatiently as the phone rang.

After four rings there was a click, "Hello? This is Kyoko."

Ren smiled, she sounded like she had still been asleep. "Good morning, Mogami-san. Did I wake you up?" he heard a thump that he suspected was her rolling out of her futon.

"Tsuruga-san, umm, no. I mean, yes, I just woke up." She paused, "Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you had some free time today?"

Kyoko was quiet for a moment before answering. "I'm free all day today. The director said he doesn't need me on set today."

Ren cheered inwardly. "Perfect, I'm off today as well. Do you think you could come over to help me with something?" At the moment, Ren had no idea what he would need her help for but he was sure he could come up with something.

"Of course, Tsuruga-san. What time did you want me to come over?" she asked. "Have you eaten breakfast already?"

 _Of course the first thing she'd worry about would be if I've eaten._ "Actually, I haven't yet. I just had some coffee." He replied honestly.

"Oh, then if you want, I could come over now and make us breakfast."

Ren felt a warm feeling in his chest. "That sounds great. I'll see you in a little while. Did you need me to come pick you up?"

"No, I think I'll just take a taxi today. I wouldn't want you to drive over to get me just to drive back. I'll be there in an hour."

After they hung up Ren relaxed happily on his couch. He flipped through the channels on the television, not caring what he actually watched. All that mattered to him was that he was going to get to spend the day with Kyoko.

Ren was starting to get impatient when his doorbell finally rang. He jumped up off the couch and had to remind himself to act calm as he opened the door. But his excitement faded immediately when he saw Kyoko. Something was off.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san," she told him. She tried to bow in the customary way she always did, but once she started she began to tip over completely.

Ren grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Are you okay, Mogami-san?" he asked her, as he led her into his apartment. He helped her to sit down on his couch.

He examined the girl before him. Her face was flushed, and she appeared to be having trouble focusing on him, her speech had sounded a bit mumbled, and as was displayed at the door, she was very close to falling over completely.

"Mogami-san, are you sick?" he asked her. He hadn't seen her this way before, and it concerned him to think she'd come all that way. _Did she really come here even though she was sick just because I called her?_

Kyoko mumbled something Ren didn't understand before falling sideways onto his couch. She closed her eyes. "My head hurts…"

Ren walked quickly to the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer out of a drawer. He returned to Kyoko and helped her to put it in her mouth. After it beeped he pulled it out and read it.

 _101.6 degrees_ … _Well, there's no way she can go home like this. I'll have to take care of her._ He sank down to sit on the coffee table. "And how am I going to do that? I don't know anything about taking care of a sick person."

Kyoko whimpered a bit in her half sleep daze.

A thought occurred to Ren, _maybe I still have some of the stuff around from when I was sick._ He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the guest room. He laid her in the bed and made sure she was secure under the blankets before exiting the room to search for supplies.

"Now where did Kyoko leave all of that stuff?" he wondered aloud before beginning his search.

He checked all the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen with no luck. Then it occurred to him to check the bathroom. He went inside and began searching through the drawers and cabinets.

He succeeded in finding the ice bag, along with some medicine for fevers. He figured that should be good for now, and returned to the guest room, after filling the bag with ice.

He struggled to figure out how to set up the device. After several minutes of trying, he let out a cry of frustration.

He heard a giggle from the bed a few feet away. Ren looked up to see Kyoko smiling at him.

"Can't figure it out?" she teased, but he could hear the scratchy sound of her voice and knew her throat must be hurting.

He sighed. "It's more difficult than it looks."

Kyoko half sat up, propping herself against the pillows. She held out her hands for the ice bag and its holder. He handed it over, feeling the last bit of his pride leave him.

She noticed the dejected look on his face and laughed again. "Don't worry, Corn. I'm sure you couldn't figure it out because fairies probably don't have this kind of stuff."

Ren stood there, dumbstruck by her words. "Eh? Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked at him, this time with confusion. "Since when do you call me 'Mogami-san'? It's always been Kyoko-chan…"

 _Does she really think I'm Corn right now? Is she that sick?_

He nodded. "Of course, Kyoko-chan." He smiled at her.

She smiled then scowled at him. "You borrowed his voice again… Tsuruga-san's. Just because I love him doesn't mean it's okay to use his voice." She had been slurring her words but Ren was one hundred percent sure he had understood what she just said correctly.

He sat down on the bed next to her, leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees. "So you're in love with him, Kyoko-chan?" he asked her.

She blushed, her face turning a shade darker than it had been with the fever. "Um, that's not what I meant." She answered, failing to sound believable. "By the way, Corn, thank you for taking care of me. It makes me happy to have you here." She slumped down against the pillows. "I'm tired, I think I should sleep now."

Ren nodded. He helped her to lay down flat and adjusted the ice bag to rest on her forehead. _I should be able to get away with this if I'm Corn._ He told himself before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

"Sleep well, Kyoko-chan."

After watching her fall asleep, Ren stepped out of the room to retrieve some items to keep him occupied, including a script he was trying to memorize as well as his phone. He sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He wanted to make sure he was close by in case she needed something when she woke up.

Two hours later, Kyoko opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She wondered, _and why am I so comfortable?_

She turned her head to the side and saw the back of someone's head. Whoever it was, was sitting up against the side of the bed. _I could probably touch his hair if I just reach out._

She stretched out her arm and gently ran her fingers through Ren's hair. He stiffened at the unexpected touch.

 _So soft…_

Ren chuckled. "So you're awake now, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko stopped. Her mind was telling her that the person in front of her must be Tsuruga-san, and yet the voice she had just heard, the teasing playful tone, had been like Corn's. And wasn't it Corn who called her Kyoko-chan?

Ren turned around to look at Kyoko. A strange expression frozen on her face. Somewhere between confusion and shock. He could see in her eyes that she was wide awake from her fever induced haze.

She blinked at him. "Corn?"

Ren Tsuruga stared at the woman before him. _Oh crap, I got too comfortable. Did I really just screw this all up by calling her Kyoko-chan? This really must be a curse from the gods._

 **A/N: I apologize for the cliffhanger! Originally this was all supposed to fit in one chapter but then the characters ran off and did their own thing. So there will be at least one more chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one. :) thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Kyoko has just awoken from her illness induced slumber. Will Ren be able to hide the truth about who he is after his slip up?

Chapter 4: Mistaken Identity?

"Corn?" Kyoko asked softly.

The man before her stared at her in silence. When she had first seen him from behind and reached out to him she had assumed him to be Ren Tsuruga, her Senpai and the man she loved; but when he had spoken she had heard Corn. Corn's playful way of talking to her, his laugh… but no. The man before her was Ren. With his dark hair and eyes.

She shook her head to dispel the strange thoughts, then immediately regretted the sudden motion. She grasped at her head, feeling dizzy and nauseated at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked, breaking through her thoughts. He reached out towards her, unsure what to do.

She sighed, and closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning. A moment later she opened them. "I think I'm okay. I just got dizzy." She looked into his eyes. "Sorry, I think I must've had a strange dream and seeing you when I woke up I mistook you for Corn again." She confessed, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Ren hid his relief by feigning confusion and then realization. "That's right, you mentioned before that he can make himself look like me."

Kyoko nodded emphatically, then winced as she felt her stomach turn at the sudden motion. "Do you have a trash can?" she asked.

Ren's eyes widened as he understood and he jumped up, he strode across the room to a small trash can and handed it to her quickly. He sat down on the bed beside her, automatically reaching out to rub her back, hoping to comfort her. She shied away from his touch. Then glanced at him as she leaned her head against the edge of the bin.

"I think I could use some tea. It might help settle my stomach." Her voice was hoarse as she struggled to speak without gagging.

Ren stood up quickly. "Okay, I'll get you some tea." He said before leaving the room.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel happy with how hard Ren was trying to take care of her, despite not knowing much about caring for a sick person.

 _That's right, he had trouble just putting together the ice bag, didn't he?_ She paused, "But that had to be part of my dream, because I called him Corn." It was all too confusing. Kyoko felt the nausea leave her and she set the trash can down and laid back on the bed.

 _I can't believe I mistook him for Corn._ She thought back to the events of the morning. They were fuzzy and she wasn't sure anymore what was real or a dream. "But surely, he would've said something if I had called him Corn earlier. He wouldn't just let me go on thinking he was Corn."

Her mind flashed back to the not so distant past, when she had ran to him and hugged him thinking he was her fairy friend, only to find it was Ren. _He didn't say anything that time though._

There was a knock on the door, and when Kyoko called out to Ren, he entered.

"I hope I didn't take too long." He told her as she sat up. He handed her the hot drink and she sipped it.

"Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san. I really am sorry for being such a burden."

 _As long as I get to spend the day with you, I really don't mind._ "It's no problem. I didn't have plans for today, so I really don't mind."

Kyoko smiled. It felt good to have the man she loved caring for her. He reached out and handed her a couple of pills.

"Here, some medicine for your fever." He said.

She swallowed the pills with some tea, before setting the cup on the table beside her. "I think I should go back to sleep for now. I'm feeling tired."

Ren nodded, and stepped back towards the door. "Sleep for as long as you need to. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

After the door closed, Kyoko laid back against the pillows. She pulled the blankets up around her and closed her heavy eyelids. As she slept she drifted away on her dreams.

In her dream, she was standing in a forest. Kyoko wasn't sure where she was going but she felt like she was looking for something. She pushed through the trees and found herself in a clearing before a lake.

Standing before her, hair glimmering in the sunlight was Corn. He smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. She opened her mouth to call to him but he shook his head, holding a finger to his lips.

Kyoko moved forward, she needed to get to him before he went away again. It seemed he was always gone too soon.

He began to step out into the water. Kyoko struggled to pick her feet up off the ground. _Wait! Corn, don't leave me!_

She threw out her hand and grabbed his sleeve to stop him from moving farther out of her reach. But when she pulled him to turn back around-

"Ren?" The man standing before her was no longer the blond, green-eyed fairy from her childhood; now he was the dark haired, brown-eyed actor whom she loved and respected.

He flashed her his heavenly smile before pulling her into the water with him. She panicked realizing that she wouldn't be able to breathe when his lips crashed down against her own.

Kyoko's eyes flew open as she lay on her back breathing hard. Her body was drenched in sweat and the sheets around her felt damp. _What was that dream? I dreamt of kissing Ren…_ while it wasn't the first time she had had such a dream, it was the first time she had dreamt of Corn turning into Ren.

She closed her eyes, trying to bring back the dream so she could understand it. As she struggled to bring back the memory she heard the click of the door opening. She kept her eyes tightly closed, working hard to even out her breathing. A cool hand touched her forehead.

"Well, at least her fever is gone." Ren murmured. His hand slid down her face, gliding along her cheek and finally stopping when his fingers caressed her lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, but couldn't chance her waking up and seeing him. He pulled his hand away slowly.

"If only you could talk to Ren the way you talk with Corn." He sighed and Kyoko could hear the emotion in his breath. He turned and moved towards the doorway of the room.

Kyoko opened her eyes and watched as his body retreated from the room. As he turned around to close the door, she made sure to close her eyes again. With her eyes closed, and breathing even she clearly heard his whispered words just before the soft click of the closing door.

"I love you, Kyoko."

She lay in stunned silence, frozen in place by the mystifying words he had spoken. It couldn't be true, could it? She was not sure which had astounded her more. The fact that Ren Tsuruga had just confessed his love to her, or the fact that he had nearly admitted to being Corn.

She analyzed his words in her head. She began comparing Ren to Corn. She herself had admitted that Ren must have some fairy blood in him. But if he were Corn…

Her face flushed and she felt warmer than her fever had made her. _If he's Corn, then that means he has kissed me._ Her hand brushed her lips. A plan was developing in her mind quickly. She felt a desperate need to solve this mystery immediately.

Her plan was dangerous but- _but if he loves me, as he said, then even if I'm wrong and he isn't Corn, this should be all right._

She couldn't allow herself any more time to think. She would only wind up convincing herself not to go through with it, and that was no longer an option.

Kyoko climbed out of the bed, moving carefully so as not to upset her fragile stomach. She pulled open the guest room door and peered out. Ren wasn't in the hallway, so perhaps he was still in the living room.

She crept through the dark hall and moved around the corner into the living room. Ren looked up from his space on the couch. He set down his script on the coffee table.

"Mogami-san? Did you need something?" he rose and moved towards her.

She waited patiently until he had nearly reached her. He stopped a few feet away, watching her curiously. He looked like he was about to speak again, and Kyoko made her move.

She took the few remaining steps between them quickly and three herself into his arms, locking her lips against his own.

Ren reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her small frame and deepening the kiss. His heart felt like it would soon be out of his chest, but all he cared about was the woman in his arms.

She pulled away suddenly and stared up at him. Her eyes full of questions, and yet alight with a sparkle he could only call happiness.

A smile broke out across her lips. "It's you." She whispered, "You're Corn."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is the final chapter of this story. It started out meant to be just a one-shot that I had no intention of continuing but the characters ran off on their own and there was nothing I could do lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a bit shorter, but I felt it worked. : ) Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**

Summary: Kyoko has figured out Ren is Corn. How will she react now? And how will Ren react to her sudden kiss?

Chapter 5: Fated Together

"It's you." She whispered, "You're Corn."

Ren's eyes widened. Uncertainty flooding through him. "How-how did you-?" There was no point denying it. She was so sure of it. All he could do was wonder how she had figured it out.

He sat down on the couch, still carrying her in his arms.

She continued to smile up at him. "The kiss… it was the same." She blushed at her own words and stared down at her lap.

"The kiss?" he wondered aloud. _But surely she had to have known before she would throw herself at him._

"I heard you. Just now when you came in the room. I was awake."

Ren leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He felt so stupid. Then he lifted his head and looked at her. He had also confessed to loving her. He felt his face warm up at this realization.

Kyoko glanced back up at his face, watching as Ren ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, the weight of what she had done hit her.

 _I just pounced on my Senpai and forced him to kiss me! What in the world sort of girl am I?_

Ren watched as her face changed from the happy smile to a horrified frown. He was always astounded by how quickly her moods could change. Her eyes flickered across his face, stopping momentarily on his lips. He watched as her face turned a darker red and she jumped up to get off of him.

In her haste she forgot about the low table behind her and stumbled backwards. She felt herself falling and waited to feel the pain of the hard wood hitting her back. Instead, she only felt warm arms holding her tightly. Her front was pressed up against Ren's well toned chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around her back. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and with her head pressed against his chest, she could hear his heart pounding loudly.

"Please, be more careful." He whispered against her hair. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kyoko nodded, and Ren pulled them back to the couch, this time with Kyoko sitting next to him. She stared down at her hands, "I'm sorry for throwing myself at you." She said in a timid voice.

Ren chuckled, realizing her embarrassment over her actions must have been the cause for her sudden attempt to escape.

Kyoko glanced up at him, happy to see that he didn't appear to be angry. In fact, he looked happy. The way her and Corn were able to be when they were together.

She reached up a hand and touched his face. "It really is you, isn't it?" she asked, as her fingers gave a soft tug on a strand of his hair. "How did you change your blond hair and green eyes though?"

Ren smiled at her naïve question. "Well, I dyed my hair, much like you did. And I wear colored contacts."

Kyoko nodded, trying to take in all this information. "How long have you known that I was the little girl you met?"

"Since the time that you dropped the stone I had given you." He answered.

Kyoko allowed her mind to drift to the memory of that day. Her face darkened with a scowl. "You teased me about it when you found it. Telling me I was stupid for not knowing it's a stone from Kyoto!" she turned away from him, pouting at the memory.

 _It's just like Corn to tease me. That certainly explains his behavior that day._ She thought as she sat silently, her arms crossed over her chest.

Ren struggled not to laugh at her reaction. "Kyoko," he began, putting into action his sad puppy dog eyes that so often worked on her.

She held up a hand without looking at him. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my name in such a familiar way."

He smiled at her words. "Very well then, Kyoko-chan." _Maybe if Ren can't get through, Corn can._ He leaned in close by her ear. "I'm very sorry for upsetting you. Please forgive me?"

Kyoko stiffened at his whispered words. She turned to look at him. He was surprised to see how serious she looked.

"Tsuruga-san," she said, "Why didn't you tell me? All this time, even when we met in Guam and you never told me."

Ren looked down, feeling shame overwhelm him. He had known he should've told her, but he just couldn't.

"I was scared."

The words had been so unlike what she'd expected that it took her a minute to comprehend what he had said. Her face softened.

"Scared of what?" she asked.

Ren looked up, meeting her eyes. "I was scared that when you found out, you'd be angry and I'd lose you as both Ren Tsuruga and Corn."

Kyoko reached out and touched his hand. "Well, you don't need to worry about that now. Because now I know, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

At her words, Ren pulled her to him, locking their lips in a fierce embrace.

Maybe just maybe, he was wrong about fate pushing Kyoko and Sho together.

 _Maybe, fate was trying to bring us together all along._


End file.
